a. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to present invention relates to systematic methodology for efficiently selling fast-food service products to vehicle-operating customers.
b. Description of Related Art
The following patents are representative of systems for the sale or delivery of goods to customers:
U.S. Pat. No. 7,171,377 to Nubuo Ogasawara describes a system to receive orders of merchandise such as merchandise sold in a supermarket from a large number of employees, for example, of a workplace, and to deliver the ordered merchandise in a bundle, thereby enhancing the employees' convenience and the efficiency of business. The system is provided with an order reception unit receiving an order of merchandise that can include perishable foods, a shopping list creating unit receiving one or more shopping lists corresponding to the orders from clients, a merchandise packing instruction unit receiving one or more shopping lists, and instructing picking and packing of the ordered merchandise corresponding to one or more clients to a packing worker, and a merchandise delivery unit delivering the packed merchandise to the delivery locations corresponding to one or more clients.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,514 B2 to Aurelio Leggi which comprises a kiosk that enables pasta portions of the type forming the classical Italian first course to be prepared, the kiosk including an automatic pasta cooking machine; a cooking hob for amalgamating within a suitable container, by heating accompanied by mixing, the required sauces or condiments with the pasta previously cooked in the pasta cooking machine; and a heating element for heating the sauces or condiments and/or for maintaining them hot.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,984 to Lorne B. Alden et al. shows a modular kiosk for use in the food service industry which is described. The kiosk includes one or more structural units having upstanding sides and back, and a horizontal roof with couplings on the back thereof for coupling appliances disposed in the unit to sources of energy. The unit typically would have metal, upper and lower sections, each receiving a different appliance for cooking or storing food. The unit can include a hood disposed at eye level and a griddle or deep fat fryer disposed below the hood in the middle section. When a hood is included, the hood is intended to be coupled to a flue. The device is intended to be used in malls and open areas for cooking and dispensing food.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.